Mad As Hell
by KristinaDelRossiCullen
Summary: He made a mistake. Will she be able to forgive him? Sirius/Kristina.


_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_

"Kristina!" Sirius Black called out to his ex-girlfriend, leaping up from his seat in between his best mate, and Kristina Potter's older brother, James and Remus.

She turned, expecting to see her big brother James, who had a deep attraction to her best friend Lily, and was older than her by 1 year (she was a 6th year, him a 7th), or Remus, and when she saw who it was, her smile faded.

She turned the other way, and tears came to her brown eyes.

Sirius had hurt her so bad. He'd cheated on her, and the worst part was she'd found him snogging another girl in a broom closet, during Prefect Duties.__

I'm through, with doubt,  
There's nothing left for me to figure out,  
I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying  


She was done with him. End of story. "Kristina! Kris, I'm sorry..." Sirius caught up to her, panting.

She stood there a moment, her back to him. He wasn't sorry. He couldn't be. He'd cheated on her. With a stupid blonde bimbo from Hufflepuff. He'd lied to her, and told her he loved her. She had heard enough stories. She knew what she was taking on, dating Sirius Black, Hogwarts Player Extraordinaire.

And now she was paying the price.

She whirled, finally.

_  
I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should  
_

Kristina laughed in his face, pushing back the tears. "No you're not. I was just another girl to you, wasn't I? The one you made it a challenge to finally get. Well, you had me, you bastard, and now you don't. I don't care what you have to say, because I'm still as mad as Hell, and you can't change that. So, I'm not going to take you back and give you another chance. I'm not ready to make nice with you, Black."

He winced at the use of his surname.

"But, Kris--"

"DON'T call me that."

"Kristina then! I think you should let me explain. You see, it wasn't like that! I don't love her! I don't even like her! She made--

"She made you. Because that's so likely. I don't care what you 'think I should do' you git. I'm not going to listen to your sorry excuses anymore."

_  
I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and i kind of like it_

_  
I made my bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad, sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
_

Kristina climbed into bed that night, trying her best not to think about Siri--Black. It was too bad she'd have to teach all her children someday to hate him, a stranger to them. He'd asked her to consider moving past that. To consider her getting over it and accepting him back.

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_That they're write me a letter_

_Sayin' I better_

_Shut up and sing or my life will be over_

"I mean, he's SUCH a bigot, Lils! So incredibly arrogant, and idiotic and--and just so--so ARGH!" Kristina fumed, stomping around the dorm, as Sasha, Meena, and Alex snickered (her other friends and roomates), and Lily frowned, starting to get annoyed with her best friends '_Sirius_ Rages' as Alex liked to call them, cue annoying giggle.

"Honestly, why's he such a prat?!" Kristina looked at Lily, and a piece of crumpled parchment smacked her forehead. "Ouch!"

She un-crumpled it and scanned what it said. She recognized Lily's loopy script.

_**Shut the ruddy hell up, you bloody bigot. Go sing about it or something in the Common Room, you git, or life as you know it will be over. In other words, SHUT UP OR I'LL CRUCIO YOU, YOU WANKER!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Lily**_

Kristina scowled at her friend, who was supressing giggles, but Lily couldn't contain herself when Alex read it and snorted. She burst out laughing. Kristina shot daggers at them all.

"How dare he ask for my okay. I'm going to the common room." And that's exactly what she did.

_  
I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should  
_

_((Kristina POV))_

"KRISTINA!" Sirius shouted up to my window of my dorm. I stuck my head out of the window. _"What!? Does my brother know your here!?" _Sirius bit his lip and shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "Go away. I don't want to have to tell you again. I'm done with you."

He looked up at me, a pleading look on his face.

_  
I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should  
_

I slammed my window shut, but it didn't drown out his last cry of,

"KRISTINA! I'm sorry! I--I still love you."

_  
Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could._

I opened the window again.

"Will you forgive me? Kristina, I swear to God I didn't cheat on you! She dragged me into the broom closet and locked us in. She basically snogged the daylights out of me! I was Scourgifying my mouth for days. You have to believe me. Please."

I looked down at him, and said.

"I dunno Sirius. Forgive? Sounds good. Forget what you did? I'm not sure I could. I'm still mad as Hell Sirius Black. And I'm not ready to make nice with you yet. They say time heals wounds...but I'm still waiting. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

I slammed the window shut, and saw that he was down on his knees, a soft smile on his face. I knew why. He knew I forgave him.

But time didn't heal my heartbreak yet. I wasn't going to fully back down. But I believed him, I knew he still loved me. I still loved him too.

But the only thing is...I was still mad as Hell.

_They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting_


End file.
